The present invention relates to an interior ventilation adjustment device.
In known buildings, ventilation between the interior and the outside thereof currently occurs by using windows or, in the case of buildings having continuous structural faces, and therefore a system which is external to the supporting structure of the building and has no vertical discontinuities, by using air conditioning systems.
If windows are used, it is necessary to provide appropriate supporting frames with which adapted hinges must be associated for opening the window, which must have devices suitable for allowing its temporary closure.
All this affects the overall construction costs of the building and furthermore entails other problems such as the maintenance of the closure devices and of the hinges, which must be lubricated in the course of time.
Furthermore, the use of windows entails other problems related to the possibility that they be closed violently in the presence of wind, with consequent possible damage to the glass pane or to the frame.
Instead, in the case of buildings of the type with continuous structural faces, no direct exchange of air between the interior environment and the outside environment is possible.